Bensaro
by TiraMeDeCama
Summary: Bensaro. Lighthearted and fun with some drama. First attempt at Bensaro so hopefully it unfolds well. Currently in need of a title for this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bensaro. I hope I don't let any of you Bensaro shippers down, if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to shoot them my way. Hope you enjoy!**

Nick drove through the busy streets of Manhattan expertly maneuvering his way around traffic. It was already 7pm and he was ready to call it a night. He and Olivia had been down at the hospital talking to Katie Walsh, yet another victim of rape. She managed to give them a good description to go off of and it helped that she thinks she saw him hanging around a local bar a few times. Nick glanced over at Olivia who was slouched down in her seat focused on her phone. He smiled at how close she had her face to the phone.

"You hold the phone any closer you'll be kissing it cross eyed!" He chuckled.

She swung her left arm straight across and hit him in the gut.

"Ugh…What the hell was that?" He pushed her shoulder and she swatted his hand away.

When they stopped at a red light he placed his hand over her phone so she couldn't look at the screen. "Nick! Get out!" She whined.

"Liv, what the hell are you looking at?" He said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Nothing, just drive Amaro." With her eyes still glued to the screen Nick quickly swiped her phone from her hands and put it between his legs under his thigh.

"Nick! Why did you do that?" She reached towards his legs to grab her phone but Nick caught her hand and tried to block her from reaching over. "Give me my phone!"

"Not until you tell me what you were doing on it?" He laughed.

"Nick I am so serious right now. Give me my phone, please?" She continued to fight for it.

"Liv, settle down, there's a cop behind me." He tried fighting her hands off but she managed to grab his thigh, close to his crotch and he swerved towards in the curb. "Shit."

Sure enough the cop flipped on his lights so Nick pulled over and turned off the car. "Damn it Liv. We're not even in the squad car." Olivia squeezed his inner thigh and it caused Nick to jump up look at her with wild eyes. She reached under his leg and grabbed her phone back.

"How you folks tonight?" The officer asked.

"We're doing fine, Officer. How are you?" Nick smiled at him.

"I'm doing real well tonight, thank you. Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer's eyes scanned the car and what he could see of the backseat.

"No, why don't you tell me." Nick reached for his badge inside his suit jacket and handed it to the officer.

"Well Detective, I thought you lost control of your vehicle for a moment. I must have been mistaken." He handed Nick back his badge, "Have a good night with your wife." He tipped his hat and walked off.

Olivia and Nick both laughed from deep in their bellies. "He thought you were my wife?!" The both laughed harder.

"Yeah! Can you believe that?" Olivia wiped tears from her eyes. "Like I would marry you?"

"Hey!" Nick pushed her shoulder again. "You might not marry me for my looks but you'd marry me for my Cuban stallion!"

"Ugh, you're such a pig."

"Oink, Oink baby" He laughed as he pulled up to the station. He got out and went around the car to open her door. Liv allowed him to be a gentleman with her. Even when he was mad or they had disagreements he was still chivalrous with her.

Liv stepped out and waited for Nick to close her door. She quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and bent him forward.

"Liv, what the hell?"

"That's for grabbing my phone, you ass."

"Shit, ok. I'm sorry!" He grunted from the pain.

She twisted his hand harder, "What? I didn't hear you?"

"Aah! I'm sorry-fuck!"

Liv let go and Nick gave her a dirty look as he shook out his hand. He walked into the station behind her, still holding his hand.

"What happened to you?" Fin asked looking from Nick to Liv.

"Nothing…Liv just being her usual abusive self to me."

"Shut up Amaro, you're supposed to suffer in silence." She joked and they all laughed together.

They gathered together with Amanda and Fin and filled each other up on the progress of their open cases. Fin had suggested that the four of them go down to the bar where Katie said she had seen her rapist hanging out. They agreed to go down just to scope out the place.

Nick held the door open for Amanda and Olivia, he and Fin followed behind them. Nick placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back. Olivia didn't brush him away, she turned back to look at him so he could direct her where to sit. They found a booth and the four of them scooted in. The girls went to the bathroom as the waitress came over to Nick and Fin. "What can I get for you, handsome?" She winked at Nick. Nick smiled back at her, "What I want is not on the menu." The waitress was cute girl, about 26 or 27, athletic figure, with big breasts and full lips.

The waitress blushed. Fin cleared his throat and asked her to bring over four glasses and a pitcher of Coors Light. The waitress gave Nick a smile and walked away, turning back to see if he was watching her walk away, he was, so she swung her hips a little more.

"What the hell was that?" Fin grinned at him.

"That's ensuring we have good service." They both laughed.

After a few minutes the waitress brought over their pitcher and frosted mugs. The girls returned from the bathroom. They kept the conversation light and were careful not to mention work. But they all kept their eyes out for the description Katie had given. White male, blonde curly hair, blue eyes, plugs in his ear lobes, average height and slightly overweight.

"What time is it?" Nick asked, hiding a yawn.

"It's barely 10, old man." Amanda teased.

"I doubt that guy is going to show up at a bar the same night he raped a girl. I'm calling it a night." Nick glanced over at the waitress and winked at her.

"Not yet, Nick, I'm not ready to leave." Liv placed her hand on his thigh to keep him from getting up.

He leaned over and whispered, "Keep touching me like that, my thigh won't be the only thing you're grabbing for."

Liv elbowed him in the ribs but gave me a flirty smile as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She let her hand linger for a few more moments.

"I'll order another pitcher then."Nick said after Liv removed her hand. Fin joined as he went over to the bar and ordered a 3rd pitcher, 4 Jager Bombs and one Wise Men.

"Who do you plan on giving all those shots to?" Fin asked with suspicious eyes.

The bartender handed him the Wise Men and Nick quickly drank it as he eyed the waitress from earlier. She looked at him, smiled and bit down on her lip. He planned on fucking her later tonight and he didn't want to be sober when he did. He had slept with a few women since his divorce, no one special, just random women he met. He was always safe and made it clear he wasn't looking for a relationship.

"If I have to stick around a little longer then I'm gonna drink, otherwise I'll fall asleep."

They walked back to their booth, "Liv, you want me to stay longer then you have to drink one." All four detectives dropped the smaller glass of Red Bull into the shooter glass of Jager and drank them. Fin topped off everyone's mug. Within 10 minutes Nick was already feeling the effects of the liquor he consumed. Amanda noticed the change in him, he was a lot more relaxed and casually had his arm around Liv, and he was taking silly selfies with her. Fin left to the bathroom and Nick switched seats, if he sat next to Amanda he would have a better view of his new favorite waitress. The waitress noticed and approached their table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She kept her eyes on Nick.

Amanda and Liv nodded their heads no and thanked her. Nick grabbed her wrist and asked for another shot of Wise Men.

Fin came back from the bathroom and took the seat next to Liv. "Don't try putting moves on my partner, pretty boy."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." He jerked his thumb back at Amanda to insinuate she would put moves on him.

Amanda punched him.

"Ow" he rubbed his arm. What's with you two abusing me all the time?

"You ask for it!" Both women yelled at him.

The waitress returned, placed a napkin on the table and Nick's shot on top of it, "this one is on the house."

"Thank you." He flashed his boyish smile at her. She stayed and watched him take the shot. He scanned his partners, looked at the waitress, and said "Gotta piss." He gently touched the waitresses elbow as he moved passed her. He knew she would follow him to the back of the bar.

Once they were in a secluded corner of the hallway he pushed her against the wall and began biting and sucking on her neck. She ran her hands over his chest and around down his ass. Nick popped her breasts out of her low cut top and put his mouth on them. He pushed her into the nearest bathroom and kicked open the stall door. She giggled as she knew what he wanted. Nick turned her around; he pulled up her skirt and slapped her ass hard. He grinded his hips into her ass as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth; she turned her head and saw him roll it on.

"Oh yes, give it to me big boy."

Nick adjusted her hips where he needed them and slapped her ass again, "Shh, no talking." He jerked on his dick a couple of times before he pulled her panties to the side and pushed himself inside her from behind. She grabbed onto the stall door to steady herself. Nick was slamming into her hard and fast. Right now all he cared about was his own release. He thought that was the one good thing about hooking up, he didn't have to put the work in to make sure these women had great sex. Chances were, he would never see them again. He didn't have to put emotion into fucks like this. He kept slamming into her and she let out loud uncontrollable moans, he could tell she was close to cumming. He sped up his thrusts and felt her cum around his dick. He didn't keep going to let her ride it out. He pulled out of her, took off the condom, jerked on his dick a few times and cummed into the toilet. Nick leaned back onto the wall and tried to catch his breath. The waitress ran her fingers through Nick's hair and tried to kiss him, Nick turned his head from her and she bit on his neck instead. He zipped up as she bit him again, he pushed her back when he realized she was trying to give him a hickey.

"That was great. I better get back to my friends." He moved passed her and out the stall.

"I left my number on your napkin, call me baby."

"Okay."

Nick walked to the booth where his friends were sitting, picked up his mug and drained the glass. "Alright guys, I'm gonna head out. Liv you gonna hang out still?"

"What happened to your hair?" Amanda asked with a smile.

Nick ran his hands through his hair, in a failed attempt to fix it. The waitress walked passed his table, she and Nick exchanged a playful look.

"What was that?" Liv asked loudly.

He handed her his keys, "I'm taking a cab, pick me up tomorrow please?"

"Nick…" She had a confused look.

"I drank too much, I'm not driving. Pick me up in the morning, alright?"

"Nick…" Liv was in disbelief. Did Nick just screw that girl she wondered?

"Good night" He said over his shoulder as he walked out the bar.

**I know this isn't starting off as Bensaro but I promise it will head that way. My fingers just tapped out the story this way so my filthy mind will somehow steer it back to Bensaro. Also…I can't think of a name. So it's titled Bensaro until myself or someone else comes up with something else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the guests who reviewed- thank you! I will punish Nick for sleeping with a random waitress. Also the length of this fic is determined on how well the readers like it.**

"Amaro" Nick's voice cracked as he answered the phone.

"Rise and Shine Muscle Man. Someone tried breaking into Katie Walsh's apartment, we need to get down there."

He glanced at the clock, 4:30am. "Liv…now?"

"Yes, get up. I'm leaving to pick you up." Liv ended the call and drove straight toward Nick's house. They lived 15 minutes from each other and he better be ready she swore to herself.

Nick got up from bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He reached for a clean suit but then decided he would come home to shower and shave before he went into the station. For now, he would wear jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a hooded sweater on his way out just as Olivia pulled up for him.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Liv greeted him with a sarcastic smile.

"hmmp" Nick grunted as he laid his head back into the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Why are you so tired? You left before all of us."

"Too early to talk." He grumbled at her as he relaxed his seat further back.

Liv drove while Nick pretended to sleep. Nick closed his eyes and remembered last night at the bar, _that waitress, I forgot to pick up her number from the table. Do I care? Would I have called her? Nah..no big deal Nick. It's not like I dumped in her so there's no reason to pursue. I need coffee. Does Liv think I fucked with the waitress? Does she care? Olivia…I want her, she knows that right? She wants me too…her hands are always on my chest and arms, she grabbed my thigh last night…I would dump in her._ Nick chuckled at that last thought.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Coffee. Please."

"Why did you laugh?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't want to know." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Pig! You better not be thinking about that waitress from last night!" She punched his shoulder.

They pulled up to a corner bodega, Nick got out and turned back to Liv, "What if I am?" He laughed and slammed the door.

A few minutes later he came back and handed her a coffee. Liv started up the car and they rode in silence. The found Katie's apartment and walked up to her door.

"So did you hook up with her?" Liv asked him again as she buzzed the door.

"Why do you want to know?" Nick avoided her eyes.

"Just asking."

"You jealous?" He smiled questioningly.

"Nope." She smiled back.

"Then no." he held the door open for her.

They spent the next 45 minutes talking to Katie and trying to figure out if someone had tried to break in. The police found no evidence and the detectives couldn't find any either. Olivia suggested she stay with a friend for a few days until her nerves calmed down. She assured her they were working on finding the suspect and that he probably had no idea where she lived. They waited for her to call a friend and offered to drive her over.

After dropping Katie off and seeing her inside Nick grabbed the keys from Liv's hands, "Can I put something in your belly?" He gave her his best good boy smile.

She rolled her eyes at his insinuation. "Yes, please. I would like some breakfast but not your sausage."

They laughed and joked the rest of the way to the diner nearest Nick's house.

After they ate, Nick dropped Liv off at her apartment and drove back to his place to shower. He told her he would pick her up in an hour and drive them into the station.

Liv showered and thoughts of Nick filled her mind. _For the two years they'd known each other, they danced around this mutual attraction_. _This attraction that gave her butterflies, since his divorce he seemed to come onto her a little stronger. He was more flirtatious and physical with her. So what if he's younger-he doesn't seem to care…I shouldn't be thinking of him this way…but that body…and those hands…Lord, what am I going to do?_

The team worked through the day at a busy pace. But as it grew later no new cases had come in so it gave them all a chance to catch up on paperwork. Nick sat back in his chair; he looked over at Liv and caught her staring at him. She blushed and looked away. Nick waited for her to look at him again and mouthed "Cute" to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to the stack of papers on her desk. He looked at Amanda who had a cute furrow on her brow as she worked. He looked at Fin who was texting on his phone.

Nick stood up and looked around at the station, it was near empty. "Hey, I'm heading out. I'm starving." He stood behind Liv's chair and gently tugged her hair, "You wanna get dinner?"

"You paying?"

"Only if you open my door for me." He teased.

"Yeah, Rollins and I never eat dinner, so it's okay if you don't invite us." Fin gave them a look like if he was offended.

"Do you and Rollins want to come?" Nick asked.

"No. I have a date. But thanks for asking." Fin got up from her chair and grabbed his coat.

"A date? With who?" Amanda asked.

"Melinda." Fin flashed a goofy grin at them. "Enjoy your dinner." He called back as he walked out.

The three of them walked down the street to Café Noir, a small diner that appeared to be casual but was actually more upscale. Nick held the door open as the women walked in and he casually smiled at the hostess and raised three fingers. She put them in a corner towards the back. The waiter rushed over and poured them water from a glass bottle, seconds later another waiter came and handed them menus. The staff moved around in the small café like rehearsed choreography. They studied their menus in silence. Nick looked at Amanda who sat across from him and Liv, she wasn't paying attention so he casually placed his hand on Liv's thigh. Liv's head shot up and she inhaled quickly. Nick smiled with satisfaction knowing he caught her completely off guard.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Umm…I just remembered I was supposed to pick up my dry cleaning today." She blushed at her lie.

Nick began rubbed her thigh with light pressure and she placed her hand over his.

"So just get it tomorrow." Amanda said before turning back to her menu.

The waitress approached their table, "Good evening, are you ready to order? Nick! Hey!"

Nick quickly looked up at her face and remembered who she was, "…Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I didn't know you worked here…" he trailed off and looked at Liv.

"Yeah, I do. I just started a couple months ago." She looked at both women who looked back at her with confusion. Then at Nick.

He smiled at her, "Can we have a few more minutes please?"

"Sure! Just wave at me when you're ready."

"Nick, who is she? Zara's friend?" Liv joked about the waitress's youthful appearance.

"She's no one." He squeezed her hand and gave her a serious look.

Liv pulled her hand back from him. He tried to grab it back but she wouldn't let him, when he rubbed her thigh she picked up his hand and put it back on his own lap. She felt a little hurt or maybe jealous. The way the waitress looked at him told her she was more than no one.

Nick waited until Amanda left for the bathroom before he turned to Liv and reached for her hand, "What's wrong?"

She pulled back from him avoiding his eyes, "Nothing."

"Why aren't you letting me touch you?"

"I'm not in the mood to mess around with you right now. I just want to eat and then go home." She said in an annoyed tone.

Nick smashed his forehead about against the side of her head and gently blew in her ear, "Ohhh-liv-eeeaa" He whispered to her.

She tried to fight the smile spreading across her face but gave in and placed her hand on his thigh. He smiled back at her.

"There's that smile." He whispered as Amanda sat back down.

Later that night after dinner and dropping Liv off Nick showered and washed the day away. He lay in bed and flipped aimlessly through the channels. "200 channels and not a damn thing on" he said to himself. He turned off the TV and decided to try sleep.

He heard his phone vibrate on the night stand. It was a text from Liv.

_Liv: u awake?_

_ Nick: wide._

_ Liv: Come over?_

_ Nick: b there in 10. U ok?_

_ Liv: cant sleep._

_ Nick: on my way_

Nick put a shirt on, slipped on his shoes and walked to his car putting on his sweater. 10 minutes later he knocked on Liv's door.

"That was quick." She opened the door wide enough for him to slip in.

"Yeah..traffic was light…" His eyes followed Liv as she walked to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of water and threw one to him.

"I'm surprised you came. You looked really tired when you dropped me off." She sat on the couch and patted the space next to her.

Nick sat with her, "I was. I am."

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you." He looked deep into her eyes with charm. He took her hand and pulled it up to his lips. He lightly kissed her fingers and rubbed them across his lips.

"Nick…what are you trying to do?" She asked quietly.

"You." He whispered back.

Liv pushed him away and punched his chest.

"Ow" he put his hand over the spot where she hit him. "Guess you don't like romance, huh?"

"I'm not some waitress that falls for cheesy lines." She elbowed him.

"I know, I know…" He slid his hand on her knee and kissed her cheek.

She slouched down on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. He began rubbing her lower back gradually putting him pressure as he thought about slipping his hand into her sweats.

Liv rubbed Nick's lower abdomen; feeling his muscles tighten she moved her hand down to his pelvis, then toward his inner thigh. "Your thighs are so strong."

"Mmhmm" he let his hand slip down into her sweats, caressing her ass and tracing the seam of her panties. He grabbed her hand that was rubbing his thigh and moved it onto his cock. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him.

Liv looked up at him with surprise. _That was a bold move, s_he thought. When he met her eyes he softly pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled back to look for the green light in her eyes. He quickly found it and pressed his lips onto hers again. He nibbled gently on her bottom lips and ran his tongue between her lips, his way of asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth wide to let him in and she kissed him back just as hungrily as he kissed her. Their tongues danced, Nick sucked on her tongue, breaking the kiss. He squeezed his hand over hers making her grip his cock harder. He groaned into her neck and began kissing her jaw, he swirled his tongue over her neck. She finally started rubbing the head of his cock over his gym shorts, with his now free hand he cupped her breasts in his hand, slipped his hand inside the v-neck shirt she had on and pulled out her breasts. He quickly forced his mouth over as much of her breasts as he could. He tugged on her nipples with his teeth, ran his tongue over her nipples as they grew harder. She tossed her head back in pleasure.

"I want you so bad." He whispered to her as he found her lips again.

Liv moaned into his mouth as she felt him slide his other hand into her panties and in one swift move he grabbed both her ass cheeks and lifted her onto his lap in a straddle position. He ran his hands up her sides and back down to her hips, over her thighs, up to her breasts. He pulled the other breast out and began sucking on it. "Take these off" he tugged at the waistband of her sweats. Liv stood up and pulled down her sweats as Nick lift his hips and pulled down his gym shorts.

Liv's eyes glazed over with desire when she saw how hard Nick had become. His cock was long and thick. He rubbed his hands over the back of her thighs and pulled her back onto his lap. She gladly straddled him again. "I want that in me." She smiled seductively at him. He ran his fingers over her pussy, he could feel her panties were wet. He wanted to be in her so bad, his cock was throbbing for her.

"Wait, Liv." He pushed her off him.

"Nick?" she said with worry in her tone.

"I didn't bring anything with me."

"I'm not on any birth control."

"Shit…just let me, I'll pull out." He grabbed her hips and with his mouth he tugged at her panties.

"I think I might have something." She walked back to her room and searched in her top dresser drawer.

Nick let his head fall back onto the sofa and he exhaled loudly. _Damn, she's driving me crazy. I haven't wanted anyone like this since I was a teenager. _He grabbed his cock in his hand and squeezed his balls with the other.

Liv came back, "Here…I found one." She tore it open and dropped the wrapper on the floor.

"Was this Brian's?" Nick said through a mischievous smile.

"Yeah."

Nick grabbed it from her hand and rolled it onto his cock, "He'll be thrilled to know I put it to good use with you."

Liv smiled, straddled him and crashed her mouth onto his. He ravaged his mouth with hers, tore off her panties, lifted her hips and slowly let his cock enter her. "Aah you're tight." He bit her neck and through clenched teeth he told her he loved it. He rocked his hips until his entire length was in her.

"Nick" She inhaled sharply, "uugghhh you're deep" he could feel her buckle as she got used to him being this far inside her. She stifled her loud moan into his neck.

He felt her rock back into him "Aahhh, just like that baby. Don't hold back." He grabbed her ass and held her into him tightly, allowing her no room to pull away from him. Together they found a rhythm of rocking back and forth, their bodies were perfectly positioned so that every time he rocked into her he was hitting a deeply erogenous area and when she rocked into him her vaginal walls clenched tightly onto his cock. Their movement was picking up and he back to pull her hips down harder onto his cock. He could feel her bucking her hips uncontrollably as she began to cum. He looked up at her face covered in a light coat of sweat, her eyes were closed and her mouth wide open emitting loud sounds, her hair was partly in her face.

"That's it baby, don't hold back…Aaahh…let it cum, don't fight it." Nick fought to hold out on cumming he wanted to wait til her was almost over before he let go.

" ..eh..eh..eh..ohhhhhhhh" Liv yelled out loudly.

Nick let go just as Liv started to quiver "Aaahhhhh..ahh..ahhhh"

"Mmmmhhmmmmm" Liv moaned out as she came again.

"Fuck!" He grunted as he rocked into her one last time.

He let go of her hips, Liv let her weight drop down onto his body, she cuddled her face into the crook of his neck. Both sat there, Nick on the couch, Liv still straddling Nick, panting like they'd just run a marathon in record time. Nick ran his hands over Liv's back.

He could feel her breathing start to even out; he held onto her waist and one of her legs as her lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to her room, lay her down on the bed and pulled her shirt back over her breasts. He propped himself up with his arms over her, kissed her mouth sweetly and moved the hair from her eyes. He pulled her blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her.

"Nick" she said weakly.

"Shhh…go to sleep." He kissed her forehead one last time as she drifted off to sleep.

He went back to the bathroom, pulled off the condom, wrapped it in toilet paper, and wiped off his dick. Going back to the living room he pulled on his gym shorts and threw the condom wrapper in the trash. He locked the door behind him and left for home.

**Let me know if I should continue this fic or just end it here. Thank you for reading especially to the Rollaro fans who don't care for Bensaro but are still nice enough to read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much Reviewers! I appreciate all the feedback, I feel I write Rollaro better as well…Well I don't know if I write it better but it is easier for me to write…Benson is more of a challenge for me. I have concluded this story and will now begin the follow up to FW. Thank you for being patient with me regarding updates – I work 2 jobs 5 days a week and volunteer 3 other days as well.**

Olivia walked into the station the following morning, happily greeting officers on her way to the SVU work area. She saw Nick sitting at his desk doing something on his phone, butterflies rushed into her stomach. Then she remembered she was upset with him, he fucked her last night and then snuck out. Liv felt like punching him.

"Morning Rollins, morning Fin." Liv smiled at them as they said good morning in unison. She avoided Nick's eyes and walked towards her Captain's office. He was usually the first person she greeted but today she was going to purposely ignore him for being a jerk.

Nick looked up at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes, he looked at the other two detectives and they exchanged awkward looks. Nick waited until the Captain's door closed then turned to Rollins and Fin, "What the hell was that? What did I do?"

Fin shook his head side to side, "You must have pissed in her Cheerios."

When Liv finally sat at her desk, she avoided any morning small talk. Nick was now annoyed with the whole game she seemed to have going on. "Good morning, Olivia." He said with full sarcasm.

"Hey Rollins, what song was it that Bernie Harrison sang to his victims?" Liv asked regarding a case they closed the week before.

Amanda answered her and then looked at Nick who was clearly upset about Liv ignoring him.

Nick noticed Olivia walk back to the cribs and he followed her. "Hey Liv, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Nick. What's going on with you?" She said quietly in her best "I'm angry but pretending to be nice" voice.

Nick noticed a uni sorting through his locker, "Hey uni get the hell out."

The uni looked up with surprise, he slammed his locker closed and quickly walked out.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I just don't have anything to say to you." She kept her back to him.

"Nothing to say to me? After what we did last night, you have nothing to say to me? Look at me damnit!"

Liv could hear the anger rising in his voice, she turned to face him, "Calm down."

"You can't give me a good morning but you were fine with telling me to fuck you last night? If not a good morning, you could have thanked me for getting you off, putting you to bed, or even locking the damn door when I left!"

"You want me to talk to you? How's this, thank you Nick for fucking me and then sneaking out once you were done with me." Liv raised her voice to match his.

"Done with you? You make it sound like I used you!" He lowered his voice and looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I think you did…you left my apartment not even 10 minutes after we had sex." She whispered angrily.

"I didn't use you! Was I supposed to stay? You fell asleep! What was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Gee, Nick! I don't know? Maybe…hmm…Maybe lay down and sleep with me?" Her tone was full of sarcasm.

"Cuddle?! Is that why you're mad? Because I didn't cuddle after sex?" he was exasperated.

Liv turned her back to him again and collected her things from her locker.

Nick knew that must have been what the issue was. He stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, grabbing a hold of her hips. "Olivia…I'm sorry. I didn't stay because I didn't know you wanted me to hold you. You're such a bad ass all the time; I guess I just thought you didn't like a lot of mush." He moved her hair from her neck and lightly kissed her behind the ear. "I'm sorry, please don't be like this." He kissed her again, this time between her shoulder and neck. He slipped his hand up the front of her blouse and caressed her tummy. Olivia turned around to face him; he pulled her close and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her cleavage.

"Nick…not here." She said with a breathy voice.

Nick bent his knees and bit Liv's breast through her blouse, he dropped to his knees, lifted her blouse and began kissing her belly. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Nick…Okay, okay. I'm over it…stand up before someone comes!"

He continued to kiss her belly, biting her softly, he slid open the zipper to her slacks and slipped his thumb inside; he softly massaged her clit through her panties.

"Nick" she inhaled his name, she felt herself begin to lose control of the situation, "Nick, I forgive you." She grabbed his face in her hands, when they locked eyes, his dark brown eyes looked sad, full of hurt.

He rose up to her level again and pressed his forehead against hers, "let me make it up to you."

"Yes, but not here. Anyone can walk in right now." She glanced behind him at the door.

He gave her a small kiss filled with immense passion. He smiled at her bashfully and walked out of the cribs leaving his lingering touch on her.

After their shift ended Olivia went straight home to straighten up her place before Nick arrived. She picked up clothes she had littered across her apartment; she found the tore panties from the night before. She couldn't believe he actually tore them; she chuckled to herself and threw them in the trash. She changed the bed sheets and tossed the shoes she had laying around into the closet. She called in an order for delivery from the Chinese place across town.

She heard a soft knock on her door, a smile spread across her face when her eyes lay upon Nick. He looked sexy even after a long day of work…his tie was loosed around his neck and the top two buttons on his dress shirt were undone, part of his front shirt tail was untucked, his suit jacket was nowhere in sight. A few weeks ago he had cut his hair shorter and now wore a bed head sort of hairstyle. It fit him well.

"Can I come in?" he looked at her with a charming smile.

Liv hadn't noticed she was staring at him, "Yes, I'm sorry…got a little lost in thought."

He came in, dropped the bag he was holding and came up behind her and pulled her hips into his, he inhaled her hair, "I want to get lost in you." He slid his hands down to her pelvis and quickly unclasped her slacks and slid his hand inside, cupping her mound. He moaned into her neck, kissing her with wet lips. He pushed his hips into her ass wanting her to feel his fatty.

"Nick" she mumbled.

"Shhh…" he turned her around and attacked her lips with his. He kissed her with eagerness, slipping his tongue into her mouth, he unbuttoned her blouse, letting it drop to the floor, unclasped her bra all while kissing her. He let go of her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath but he continued kissing her jaw, moving to her neck, her collarbone, down to her chest and finally taking her voluptuous tits into his mouth and hands. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, and then sucking on it. He moved to the other tit and did the same, Nick could hear Liv's heart beating quickly, her breathing quickened, he knew she was turned on, she continuously ran her fingers through his hair. He dropped to his knees and looked up at her seeing desire in her eyes, her lips slightly parted, and her face flushed. He turned his attention to her belly, kissing and biting her lightly, his hands wondered to her ass, he slipped his hands into her slacks and gently pulled them down letting them slide down to her knees. He slapped her ass hard and smiled as she yelped in surprise. He ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs; her skin was soft and smooth. He nipped at her mound, pulled at her panties with his teeth and slid his hands up towards her ass, sliding his fingers into the bottom seam of her panties.

Her body froze when she heard a loud rapping on her apartment door. Nick started to pull her panties down; she grabbed his hands to stop him. "mmm…no…they'll go away." He moaned at her.

She backed away from his grasp, "It might be dinner, answer the door please."

Nick stood up, "Like this?" he grabbed his hardened dick in his hand. It was tearing through his slacks. The rapping on the door was louder this time.

"Do you want me to answer like this?" she held her arms out.

Nick looked her over, she was naked except for her panties. "Okay, okay." He untucked his dress shirt to somewhat hide his boner. "You really need to get a peep hole." He called over his shoulder.

Liv picked up her clothes and went into her room.

He opened the door and was surprised to see it was not the delivery man. Oh no, he thought. Is she here to visit? I hope not. I have plans to bang up Liv for a few rounds. My dick is hard and now I need to hide it. He turned his body so the door covered half of him.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

Liv walked back into the living room fully dressed. "Who is it?"

Nick stood back and opened the door wider to allow Olivia's unexpected guests in.

"Amanda, Nate…hey, what's up?"

"Waiting on you, I called you from downstairs a few times but you didn't answer. Did you forget about our plans?" Amanda gently chided.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. Let me just grab my keys and we'll go."

"Is this the date you mentioned?" Amanda asked motioning toward Nick.

"No…it didn't work out with that one. Do you mind if I bring Nick?"

"Nope. The more the merrier." Amanda smiled at Nick.

Nick smiled back, "Where are you going? Does Nick have a say in this?"

"Oh, Amanda and I made plans to go watch American Sniper. Will you come?"

"Liv….." Nick hesitated.

"Please?" Liv smiled and bit on her lip.

"Do I have to pretend to like Amanda's cheating boyfriend?" He was looking right at Nate.

"Nick!" Amanda gave him a pissed off look.

"What? I'm not gonna pretend to like this idiot after what he did to you."

Liv stood beside Nick and touched his arm, "Nick you don't have to pretend to like anyone, you don't even have to talk to him. Just come, please."

He looked at her and nodded yes.

"Look, Nick…Amanda has forgiven me for the mistake I made. I hope someday you can get passed it too." Nate sincerely asked.

"I need to piss." On his way to bathroom he called out over his shoulder, "Liv can I talk to you?"

He waited for her inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her once she was inside. He backed her against the door and attacked her lips again. He pushed his hard on against her hip, "How am I supposed to watch a movie like this?" he pressed into her harder.

"I don't want to bail on Rollins, we'll see the movie and skip coffee after. I will make it up to you once we get back." She kissed his lips and grabbed his dick.

"Mmmkay…but I'm not talking to that asshole"

Liv rolled her eyes at him and left him alone in the bathroom.

A couple hours later, Nick and Liv sat across from Amanda and Nate, waiting on their coffee. The made casual conversation about the movie they had just watched. Nick sat there bouncing his leg, in a hurry to get Liv back to her apartment where they could be alone. He desperately wanted to touch her but knew better. Amanda was cool with Liv but she and Nick were constantly at each other's throats, if he made her angry enough she might tell on them. He wasn't ready to take that chance.

"Hey Nick, what were you doing at Liv's?" Amanda asked with a sly smile. She suspected they were into each other.

"Talking shop and visiting with my partner." He avoided her gaze as a way to let her know he wasn't going to engage the question any further.

"Liv?" Amanda said suspiciously.

"He was just visiting…" she looked at Nick to see if she could read what was on his mind.

The conversation turned into Amanda trying to get Liv to take pole dancing classes with her. Nick listened and fantasized about Liv dancing seductively for him.

He was brought out of his fantasy by someone calling out his name, his head shot up and he looked around to see who it was coming from. He spotted a young woman walking towards him waving excitedly.

"Hey Nick! Where have you been?" the young woman leaned forward and hugged him, Nick only offered a side hug.

"Hey." He gave her a fake, uncomfortable smile. He gave Olivia a quick look, she didn't look happy.

"Where have you been hiding?" she asked again.

"At work…it's been pretty busy. It was good seeing you, though."

"Wow...pretty busy because you couldn't even text me back. I miss hanging out with you." She beamed at him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Yeah…sorry about that." He looked back at Liv, she was pissed. Her apparent jealousy turned him on.

"Who are you here with? Oh god, are you on a date?" she gave him a shocked look.

"No… this is my partner Olivia Benson and this is Amanda Rollins, another detective in our unit. Ladies this is Nancy."

"Natalie, actually." She reached out and shook the ladies' hands.

"Sorry, Natalie." Nick corrected himself.

"How do you know Nick?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, we met at The Hafbrau, where I bartend. We hit it off and hung out a few times."

"Natalie, it was really nice meeting you but I should head home." Liv stood up and hugged Amanda goodbye.

"Liv, wait." Nick called after her.

"Nick, it's late. I'm tired. I'll see at work." She gave him a disappointed smile.

He watched her get into a cab, knowing she was pissed. "Hey I'm gonna get out of here, too." He walked out of the café not hearing them say goodbye to him.

Liv was in bed, moping, on the verge of tears. Upset with herself for crossing the line with Nick. She knew nothing was going to be the same after tonight. She heard a knock on her door, dragged herself to the door and angry butterflies shot into her stomach when her eyes fell onto Nick's face. She tried to close the door on him but he held it open.

"Liv, please let me explain." He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain Nick."

"Yes, there is. I know you aren't happy with me right now but please let me in."

She walked away from the door and he followed her into the kitchen. "Liv, look at me. Please?"

"What Nick? What do you want from me?" She questioned.

"Why did you get so upset in the café?"

"No reason, Nick. I just didn't realize until tonight how much you slept around."

"What are you talking about?"

"The waitress from last night at the bar, the one from Café Noir, and now this one. Do you fuck waitresses from every restaurant or bar you go to?" Anger was now evident in her voice.

"No…" He pulled her into his arms.

"It sure as hell seems like it." She said calmly.

"Can I explain, please?" he pulled her down on the couch with him. She met his eyes giving him the go ahead.

"It was just those three. A few months after Maria and I separated I began to notice that women gave me a lot of attention, so two months ago when my divorce was final I allowed myself to get a little carried away, the attention went to my head. I guess I never noticed before because Maria was the only woman I could see… I slept around with those women a few times. I didn't date them, I don't love them. I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you, that's the last thing I want to do. I like you Liv. I'm crazy for you." He slid down to his knees and took hold of her hands. "Please give me one more chance to prove this to you."

Liv tugged at his hands signaling for him to get off his knees. He did as she wanted. "Are you sure it was only those three?"

He looked deep into her eyes, "yes, I promise." He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She stood up, holding his hand she led him to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and took off her clothes one piece at a time, pausing briefly a few times to engage her in a passionate kiss. When she was completely of clothes he began to undress himself. He littered her body with kisses starting at her feet, legs, working his way up her thighs, hips, belly, arms, breasts, shoulders, neck, forehead and finally her lips, he kissed her long and hard with intense emotion, trying to fill her with everything he felt for her. He gently entered her and made sweet love to her.

A couple months later, Nick lay in his bed holding Olivia in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair. It was rare she was ever upset with him but on the few occasions that she was mad at him he could not stand it. He would go above and beyond to ensure her happiness with him and if that meant cuddling her for hours on end, then it would be done. They had been spending many nights after work together; falling into the routine of going straight to Nick's house after work and ordering in for dinner. Nick told her he liked ordering in because he loved having her as his appetizer before the food arrived. Olivia willingly gave into him and his sexual appetite.

She didn't like it too much when they went out to dinner and waitresses tried to flirt with him right in front of her. She now knew he had slept around some after his divorce but she didn't hold it against him. A part of her though, wondered why he slept with random women but only flirted with her. Why did it take him so long to finally make a real move? Little thoughts like that sometimes appeared in the back of her mind, she tried her best to shake the thoughts away, remind herself that she trusted him and focused on the fact that she was here with him now. She slept at his house nearly every night, making it impossible for him to see other women. Olivia wanted him all to herself.

Things at work remained the same; they worked great together as partners and kept up the playful banter that had always been there between them. No one suspected they had something going on.


End file.
